Manque, atelier et cadeau
by Veneziano58
Summary: Quel est le rapport entre les trois? Les petites histoires sexy ou mignonnes de Villeurbanne et Buc bien sûr. /OC villes/yaoi/
1. Manque

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas!**

Buc (Lucas) est à moi mais Villeurbanne (Jules) ne l'est pas, je l'ai emprunté avec l'accord de sa proprio ^^

Disclaimer valable pour la suite, prenez en note!

* * *

><p>Je poste ces trois OS à la suite mais seul les deux derniers se suivent vraiment quoique celui-ci peut servir de prologueintroduction. Le rating M est pour celui-ci même si ce n'est pas très explicite non plus.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Manque<span>**

Roulé en boule dans son lit, le jeune bucois n'en menait pas large. Depuis quelques temps il ressentait ce qu'on appelait communément le manque amoureux. Rien d'insurmontable en soit dirons la plupart des gens ce qui était probablement vrai seulement voilà, pour Lucas c'était la première fois qu'un truc de ce genre lui tombait sur le nez. Il gémit pitoyablement alors qu'à nouveau la tristesse lui serrait la gorge, bordel pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si accroc à son premier amour? Et pourquoi, pourquoi bon Dieu avait-il choisi un type qui habitait à une bonne centaine de kilomètres de lui? Buc cacha son visage dans son oreiller en une vaine tentative pour s'endormir. L'absence de son blondinet favori lui pesait sur le cœur et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remédier à cette désagréable sensation de vide qui le prenait aux tripes. Le brun soupira un grand coup puis s'assit, retenant un grognement en s'apercevant qu'il était presque trois heures du matin et qu'il devait se lever à sept. Chienne de vie. Bon gré mal gré, il fini par se décider à décoller son joli postérieur de son lit pour aller fouiller dans son sac de voyage, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il trouvait finalement son «trésor»

«Je me donne l'impression d'agir comme une jeune fille en fleur... Nan pire, une gonzesse en manque d'attention.» songea le petit brun alors qu'il prenait le trésor en question et retournait s'asseoir sur son lit.

Sans plus réfléchir il enfouit son visage dans le tissus, ses joues devenaient rouges de honte alors que la petite commune s'enivrait du parfum de sa moitié. Lucas savait bien que c'était bête de se mettre dans un tel état pour une simple chemise piquée en cachette mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il agissait toujours bizarrement dès que ça concernait son petit-ami. D'ailleurs le bucois aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il avait eu l'impulsion subite de voler l'un des vêtements de son cher et tendre la dernière fois qu'il avait été chez lui. Ca faisait plus d'un mois déjà... Le petit brun regarda plus attentivement l'habit et eu un sourire idiot en constatant que le bleu qui le teintait était très proche de celui qui colorait ses yeux, bleu de lin de son nom précis.

«Je déraille... Vivi doit avoir cette foutue chemise depuis longtemps ça n'a pas le moindre rapport avec moi. Enfin, il avait cette foutue chemise...» ronchonna le bucois.

Le jeune homme posa la pièce de tissus à coté de lui puis il enleva son pyjama, enfilant ensuite la chemise trop grande pour lui tout en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Habituellement, Buc était toujours irrité d'être plus petit que les autres et d'apparence clairement juvénile, on ne pouvait lui donner plus de 16 ans alors qu'il avait allègrement dépassé la barre des 1000 depuis longtemps déjà, mais avec son partenaire ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas certain que l'autre soit vraiment plus vieux que lui malgré son apparence adulte ensuite parce que son Vivi était doux comme un agneau et que même s'il s'amusait souvent à le taquiner, ce n'était pas méchant. Et puis c'était Vivi, point.

Le brun s'allongea et ferma ses prunelles azurées, l'odeur rassurante et entêtante de son compagnon l'entourant de partout, émanant du vêtement à chaque fois qu'il bougeait et lui donnant presque l'impression que son blond était là et le serrait dans ses bras comme ils aimaient si bien le faire. La nervosité anxieuse qui pesait sur son estomac depuis des jours sembla enfin s'apaiser, son cœur aussi semblait moins lourd sous le poids de la solitude qu'il avait pourtant eu l'habitude d'aimer avant de trouver ce garçon digne d'un rayon de soleil. Parce que c'était réellement ça, son compagnon était un rayon de soleil, de la joie dans son monde silencieux et morne qui avant lui, ne prenait des couleurs que sur une toile posée sur un chevalet. Lucas n'apprenait pas seulement l'amour aux cotés de son partenaire fantaisiste, il apprenait à vivre et à sourire. Et puis l'autre ne semblait pas vraiment dérangé du fait que le bucois voulait le protéger malgré les différences entre eux quand bien même ça pouvait sembler ridicule ou inutile.

Pourtant l'accalmie du petit brun fut de courte durée, une chaleur insidieuse se logeant assez rapidement dans son ventre. Son visage prit une teinte vermillon alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre. Buc avait eu l'apparence d'un gamin pré-ado pendant plusieurs siècles mais il n'était pas blanc comme neige même si évidemment, il était quasi inexpérimenté quand il tomba dans les bras de son amant. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lucas était capable de reconnaître le désir lorsque celui-ci décidait brusquement de pointer le bout de son nez. Un petit son passa ses lèvres alors qu'il cherchait quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser. Bordel, était-il en manque à ce point? Manifestement oui. Le jeune homme soupira puis referma les yeux alors que l'une de ses mains descendait lentement entre ses cuisses. Dans un sens il aurait préféré prendre une douche froide pour évacuer la tension illico presto mais Buc ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller son père qui s'était couché à peine deux heures avant.

«Adolescence et hormones de merde.» grinça-t-il avant de frissonner, sa main étant maintenant posée sur son sous-vêtement. Doucement, il laissa ses doigts caresser son entrejambe alors qu'il tournait son visage pour étouffer les sons gênants, ses joues continuant de chauffer alors que son nez se retrouvait logé dans le col de chemise. Lucas retint un gémissement alors que le plaisant parfum le faisait frémir et l'enivrait, ses doigts passant finalement sous la fine barrière de tissus. Il ferma les yeux sous les sensations, le fantasme venant très vite se glisser dans le jeu si bien d'ailleurs, que le brun réalisa à peine que la main qui lui faisait du bien était juste la sienne, non celle de son aimé et que la voix qu'il aimait tant n'était pas vraiment là. Heureusement la jouissance fut assez rapide et le bucois eu la bonne idée de mordre sa main pour retenir les sons trop bruyants. Il eu cependant juste assez de bon sens pour s'essuyer avant de s'endormir comme une masse, sombrant dans un profond sommeil bienheureux.

Le lendemain matin, un bruit sur sa droite le réveilla. Lucas grommela un peu puis attrapa l'objet qui poussait la chansonnette et qu'il identifia comme étant son téléphone portable. D'un geste ensommeillé le représentant communal réussit à décrocher puis s'assit, passant sa main dans ses mèches brunes ébouriffées.

« Bonjour mon Lulu ~» chantonna une voix joyeuse à son oreille et même dans son état de semi-éveil, elle le réchauffa de l'intérieur et le fit sourire.  
>« Bonjour Amour.» répondit-il tendrement avant de bailler puis de regarder le réveil.<p>

Réveil qui affichait fièrement qu'il était dix heures du matin. Dix heures?! Un cri peu masculin échappa au jeune bucois, faisant probablement sursauter le blond au bout de la ligne.

« Lucas? C-Ca va bien...?  
>- Je suis en retard! Très, trèèès en retard!<br>- Oh. Tu veux que je te rappelle plus tard?  
>- Oui oui à ce soir, j't'aime!»<p>

Le jeune homme ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de répondre et raccrocha derechef, s'habillant en toute vitesse sans cesser de ronchonner contre ce foutu réveil qui n'avait pas sonné avant de courir dans l'escalier, enfiler ses bottes, son manteau, attraper son sac et ses clés puis de partir en claquant la porte, criant un simple «A tout à l'heure!» pour son père qui avait semble-t-il décidé de se noyer dans sa tasse de thé. Décidément ce matin serait dur pour eux deux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ~ A tout de suite pour les deux autres aventures de ces deux adorables chouchous ~<p> 


	2. Visite d'atelier

**Visite d'atelier**

Lucas n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ils en étaient arrivés là. La main de son compagnon s'était subtilement posée sur sa hanche alors que l'autre lui avait gentiment prit le menton, son regard croisant alors le doux bleu de son blondinet. Pas un mot ne fut échangé et pourtant le cœur du petit brun s'accélérait dangereusement. Doucement le pouce vint caresser sa lèvre inférieure, passant et repassant dessus jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne se détache de sa jumelle en un faible soupir. Avec délicatesse le pouce passa alors entre-elles, jouant avec jusqu'à ce qu'elles cèdent définitivement le passage, venant ensuite taquiner le bout de la langue du bucois qui ne pu que frémir, son souffle se raréfiant tandis que la chaleur lui montait à la tête, faisant rougir davantage ses joues et rendant son esprit cotonneux. Les yeux mi-clos, il voyait pourtant le sourire de son compagnon qui se rapprochait, le pouce abandonnant sa bouche pour la céder à celle de l'autre. Lucas se laissa fondre dans ce baiser, celui-là et tous les autres d'ailleurs le mettaient à l'état de guimauve en quelques minutes. Impossible de dire s'il était simplement trop sensible ou si son doux Vivi avait un pouvoir de séduction plus important qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Quoiqu'il en soit le jeune homme n'avait plus une seule pensée cohérente lorsque les lèvres de son aimé laissèrent les siennes gonflées et rougies. La seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Buc fut de venir s'accrocher aux épaules de l'autre et de réclamer un autre baiser. Encore. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait y passer sa journée tellement ces délicieux et sensuels échanges étaient addictifs. Mais il semblerait que Villeurbanne était d'humeur joueuse en ce jour puisqu'il ne faisait qu'effleurer la bouche quémandeuse, s'amusant des tentatives du brun pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être était-ce le geignement plaintif du jeune entre ses bras qui le fit flancher ou peut-être que le blond l'avait assez fait languir à son goût puisqu'il se décida enfin à lui donner ce qu'il désirait tant. Le bucois sentit ensuite l'impulsion de son partenaire et recula de quelques pas, sans pour autant se détacher de l'autre cela va de soit, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes buttent contre son étal. Il avait emmener le mignon blondinet dans son repère d'artiste mais n'avait pas prévu de faire autre chose que discuter à la base. Pas que le changement de programme soit déplaisant cela dit.

Les mains chaudes passèrent de ses hanches à ses fesses puis ses cuisses, les soulevant afin de le forcer à s'asseoir sur l'établis, pas qu'il comptait résister de toute façon. Le brun laissa le villeurbannais s'installer entre ses jambes qu'il croisa ensuite dans son dos par la force de l'habitude et parce qu'il avait envie de le rapprocher, appréciant de le sentir tout contre lui. Son amant resta relativement sage, embrassant et mordillant son cou et l'une de ses épaules qu'il avait dénudée en tirant un peu sur la manche de son pull léger. Lucas ne restait pas inactif pour autant, ses mains s'étant faufilées sous les vêtements pour aller caresser les flancs et le dos de son Vivi, sentant sous ses paumes les durillons striant la peau douce. L'adolescent savait quel genre de «dessin» s'y trouvait mais n'en parlait pas, ils en avaient vaguement discuté au début de leur relation puisque c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait puis plus rien. Le bucois n'avait pas insisté pour ne pas blesser son compagnon, se contentant de le cajoler et attendant le bon vouloir de ce dernier si tant est qu'un jour il veuille lui en parler.

«Lucas ~» chuchota la voix de l'objet de ses pensées tout contre son oreille, le faisant frémir alors qu'un soupir désireux s'extirpait de ses lèvres. Buc attira son interlocuteur encore plus près, collant leur corps l'un à l'autre. La voix se fit entendre à nouveau, lui chuchotant des merveilles qui le faisait rosir de plaisir. Lui était complètement nul pour les déclarations, qu'elles soient amoureuses ou non. Son monde était silencieux après tout. Enfin, il l'était avant. Il cacha son visage rougissant dans le cou de son amant qui eu un petit rire, apparemment toujours aussi amusé de ses réactions vis-à-vis de lui. Grand bien lui fasse.

«Je ne me moque pas de toi Lulu, tu es juste trop mignon ~  
>- Hm. C'est pour ça que tes doigts flirtent avec la lisière de mon jean?<br>- Ca te dérange?  
>- Non.»<p>

Le sourire éclatant reçu en réponse lui indiqua qu'il avait dit le mot souhaité. Ce petit constat amena également un léger sourire sur son visage et celui-ci s'affirma quand son Vivi vint poser un petit baiser sur sa joue. Le brun se lova confortablement puis ferma les yeux, profitant tranquillement de ces instants de tendresse. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il compris qu'un petit moment était passé sans trop savoir combien de temps il avait somnolé exactement, Lucas s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le demander à Villeurbanne mais celui-ci semblait occupé à chantonner comme il lui arrivait de le faire parfois. Il l'écouta donc sans vraiment chercher à comprendre ce qu'il disait, appréciant ce petit plaisir simple.

«Tu es réveillé? ~» lui demanda subitement le blond et le bucois acquiesça en réponse, n'ayant pas envie de parler pour le moment.

Il sentit l'autre remuer un peu et le jeune homme se souvint que le villeurbannais était resté debout pendant tout ce temps. Quelle andouille celui là, pourquoi était-il resté dans cette position inconfortable sans rien dire?

«Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.  
>- Pas envie de te lâcher ~<br>- Vivi, tu n'es pas fatigué de faire des allers-retours en plus de rester planté là comme un piquet?  
>- Un peu mais c'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas content que je sois venu...?<br>- Bien sûr que si, dis pas de bêtises. Mais tu ne vas pas venir à chaque fois que je dis que j'ai envie de te voir.  
>- Eh bien...<br>- C'était pas une question!  
>- Ah, d'accord...»<p>

Buc soupira doucement en voyant la mine dépitée de son amant, il savait que celui-ci n'aimait pas quand il élevait un peu la voix et qu'il faisait vraiment de son mieux pour lui faire plaisir ce dont le représentant de la petite ville lui était tout à fait reconnaissant d'ailleurs mais le brun n'avait pas la moindre envie que son partenaire se fourre dans des ennuis juste pour ses beaux yeux. Il attira plus près le blond qui vint docilement se blottir contre lui, laissant l'adolescent passer ses doigts dans ses mèches dorées.

«Ne le prend pas mal Amour, je veux juste que tu prennes soin de toi. Tu comprends ça non?  
>- Oui mais moi aussi j'avais envie de te voir...<br>- Je sais. Mais quand même, ne t'épuises pas juste pour ça. T'entendre chaque matin au téléphone c'est déjà bien.  
>- Hmhm ~<br>- Je t'aime Jules.»

D'habitude il recevait un «Je t'aime» en retour ou un «Moi aussi» mais là, silence. D'accord il n'utilisait pas souvent le prénom de l'autre homme, essentiellement parce que son petit-ami avait plus l'habitude de son surnom ou sa dénomination officielle. Était-ce si extraordinaire que ça? Fallait croire que oui. Lucas releva doucement le visage de son compagnon qui avait baissé la tête et le vit aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre.

«C'est ton prénom qui te fais tant d'effet?» interrogea-t-il doucement mais seul un marmonnement incompréhensible lui fut rendu.

Buc esquissa un sourire puis vola un nouveau baiser au blond qui fini par se détendre dans son étreinte. Le brun le senti frissonner sous ses doigts alors qu'il s'amusait à taquiner ses points sensibles, juste pour le plaisir de le voir se laisser aller. Ses lèvres et sa langue vinrent aussi se mêler au jeu, s'amusant à tracer lignes et dessins sur les parcelles de peau découvertes sous les soupirs heureux de sa victime consentante. Lucas continua à le câliner et le titiller, lui tirant même un petit glapissement lorsqu'il osa s'amuser avec la boucle particulière du blond. Il réussit tant et si bien d'ailleurs que le jeune bucois pu inverser leurs positions, asseyant l'autre à sa place alors qu'il continuait son manège, faisant fondre son Vivi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge de lui-même et n'en demande plus à son compagnon. Ce que Lucas lui accorda avec grand plaisir évidemment.

La petite ville sourit avec tendresse lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son aimé s'était tout bonnement endormi après leurs plaisantes activités, qui avait surtout consisté à faire résonner la voix de son beau blond en vérité.

«Je lui avais bien dit qu'il devait se reposer.» souffla le bucois avant de le rhabiller correctement, histoire qu'il n'attrape pas un coup de froid pas inadvertance.

Lucas s'étira longuement puis parcouru son atelier pour aller préparer le lit de camp qu'il avait installé quelques années auparavant pour lorsqu'il faisait des nuits blanches ou qu'il tombait de fatigue après des heures de travail non-stop sur ses toiles ou ses planches de bande-dessinée. Une fois cela fait le jeune revint vers son amant qui ne semblait pas dérangé outre-mesure de faire une sieste sur les planches rugueuses de son établis. La plupart du temps c'était le villeurbannais qui avait la main haute dans leur couple, et ça ne dérangeait pas le brun le moins du monde mais ils leur arrivaient parfois d'échanger les rôles. Par amour, par plaisir et parce qu'ils avaient suffisamment confiance l'un en l'autre pour le faire. Le bucois releva doucement son compagnon qui ronchonna un peu avant de s'agripper à lui ce qui le fit rire légèrement puis souleva son blondinet favori pour aller l'installer sur ledit lit. Celui-ci s'éveilla un peu, sûrement à cause du mouvement que produisait Buc en marchant.

«Hmm... Lulu...?  
>- Oui, je suis là. Dors, tout va bien.»<p>

Son Vivi devait vraiment être à plat puisqu'il ne protesta même pas du fait que c'était l'adolescent qui le portait jusqu'au lit. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas par contre de s'accrocher au brun de sorte que celui-ci se retrouva affalé sur son partenaire qui s'était vite rendormi avec un sourire bienheureux sur le visage. Heureusement que le bucois était plus costaud qu'il n'en avait l'air sinon il aurait dû le laisser sur l'étal en bois, pas que son petit-ami était gros c'était même plutôt le contraire mais son poids en tant que ville pesait lourd mine de rien. Lucas posa sa joue contre le torse accueillant et se laissa bercer par le battement régulier du cœur qu'il abritait, songeant qu'il faudrait quand même qu'il fasse faire une véritable visite de son atelier à son compagnon. Mais avant il allait en profiter pour faire un petit somme et surtout, le bucois devait planquer une chose ou deux. Ca serait bête que Villeurbanne puisse tomber sur son cadeau avant qu'il ne soit complètement fini.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous plaît ^^<p>

La surprise est dans le prochain et dernier chapitre ~


	3. Le cadeau

**Le cadeau**

Le jeune brun se tendit en sentant subitement des bras l'enlacer alors qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer dans sa chambre mais se relaxa rapidement, sachant qu'une seule personne pouvait faire cela. Il se contenta alors de continuer à se sécher, la peau et les cheveux encore un peu humides de sa douche. Rapidement Lucas sentit son compagnon se coller contre son corps, son visage se nichant dans son cou alors que les mèches claires lui chatouillaient un peu la joue.

«Ca ne va pas?» demanda gentiment le bucois alors que ses mains avaient finalement laissé tomber la serviette de bain afin de pouvoir caresser les bras qui le tenaient.

L'autre ne répondit pas, le serrant un peu plus fermement alors que de petits baisers légers se faisaient sentir. Lucas frissonna sous ces attentions mais n'insista pas, après tout ce câlin était plus que le bienvenu puisque son Vivi devait repartir dans quelques heures. Ils n'allaient pas se revoir avant encore un moment... Buc songea alors que l'attente serait moins pénible si ils avaient au moins la chance d'avoir des horaires réguliers ou quelque chose du genre pour se repérer dans le temps ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Il profita donc de cette chaleureuse étreinte de longues minutes puis essaya de s'écarter, sans succès.

«Vivi, s'il te plaît, j'ai un truc important à faire.  
>- Non, je veux te garder ~<br>- J'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
>- Nope ~»<p>

L'adolescent soupira doucement malgré le léger sourire marquant ses traits, parfois son amant était vraiment plus têtu qu'il n'en avait l'air. Le bucois gigota un peu, sachant bien que de ce fait il se frotterait contre le blond qui fini par relâcher sa prise tout en laissant entendre un drôle de son.

«Tu me lâches oui ou non?  
>- Tu veux vraiment partir..?<br>- Hm, ça dépend de ce que tu proposes. On a encore du temps.»

Le sourire éblouissant qu'il reçu lorsqu'il se retourna lui réchauffa le cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas juste pour le plaisir de voir ce joli sourire... Lucas accepta de bonne grâce d'être poussé sur le lit et s'y installa confortablement avant d'ouvrir les bras, Villeurbanne venant s'y installer avec un air satisfait. L'air typique du chat ayant bouffé le canari comme se plaisait à le penser la petite ville.

«Tu sais Amour, si tu voulais juste un câlin suffisait de le dire.  
>- Moui. En fait, je veux profiter de toi jusqu'au bout ~<br>- Faudra quand même que tu me laisses partir un peu avant. J'ai vraiment quelque chose à faire.  
>- Mais pas maintenant?<br>- Non, pas maintenant.  
>- Tant mieux ~ »<p>

Le plus jeune sourit, attendri de voir ce grand garçon se lover contre lui comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'on pouvait lui accorder. Cet air béat le rendait heureux lui aussi mais après tout, c'était sûrement normal puisque nous sommes censés être contents quand l'être aimé ressent de la joie grâce à nous. Du moins, c'était sa vision des choses. Et pour le peu qu'il savait des relations humaines ou amoureuses... Les deux heures suivantes ne furent consacrées qu'aux câlins et aux baisers, les caresses restant chastes et tendres alors que le couple s'échangeait des mots doux et des promesses d'avenir quand bien même rien n'était gagné d'avance. Ils avaient bien le droit de rêver après tout.

Lorsqu'il fut presque l'heure de partir, tout deux descendirent au salon retrouver le père du brun sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre. Lucas avait fini par s'habituer à l'affection clairement affichée que lui témoignait le villeurbannais, y comprit sous les yeux de son paternel. Parfois il s'en sentait encore un peu embarrassé mais dans l'ensemble ça allait. Sauf les effusions en public, fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus...

«Papa?  
>- Oui mon loupiot?<br>- Tu peux emmener Vivi à la gare dès maintenant? Je vous rejoindrais après.  
>- Oh? Eh bien, si tu veux ça ne me dérange pas.<br>- Mais Lulu... Tu n'auras pas le temps de venir avant que le train ne parte...  
>- Je serais là, je te le promets.»<p>

Et pour couper court à d'éventuelles protestations, il donna à son blondinet préféré un baiser à couper le souffle, leur laissant ensuite les joues roses et les yeux brillants. Buc réitéra sa promesse au creux de l'oreille de l'autre et s'en fut, sachant que sinon, il ne résisterait pas à sa mine de chien battu.

Villeurbanne n'eut donc d'autre choix que de suivre Guyancourt jusque dans l'une des grandes gares parisiennes, attendant patiemment sur le quai qu'il soit l'heure de monter dans le train qui le ramènerai chez lui. Le moins qu'on puisse dire ce qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier le petit voyage dans la voiture du guyancourtois, non pas que celui-ci conduisait mal au contraire c'était plus l'ambiance qui l'avait marqué. Après tout, tout le monde n'appréciait pas forcément d'entendre des chants celtiques et gaéliques à fond dans les oreilles pendant plus d'une heure alors que le conducteur chantait à tue-tête, ce qui était en soit une chose à laquelle il n'était pas vraiment habitué. Et qu'il n'était pas certain de s'y habituer un jour. Le plus jeune des deux chassa ces pensées puis jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la grosse horloge, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre en voyant que l'heure fatidique approchait. Il avait vraiment envie de revoir son petit brun avant de partir.

«Ne t'en fais pas, il a promis alors il viendra.  
>- Mais il est presque l'heure déjà...<br>- Fait lui confiance. Il sera là.»

Il acquiesça mais n'était pas plus convaincu que ça. Il ne le serait que lorsque Lucas sera réellement devant lui si tant est qu'il puisse arriver à temps bien sûr. Le blond étranger à la région sursauta lorsqu'il entendit l'annonce venant des haut-parleurs demandant aux voyageurs de bien vouloir prendre place dans les rames et aux accompagnateurs de reculer derrière la ligne de sécurité. C'est la mort dans l'âme que le villeurbannais monta dans le train, esquissant un pauvre sourire à l'adresse de Guy qui pourtant, lui en fit un joyeux en réponse. Effectivement à peine quelques secondes après ils entendirent un «Vivi!» résonner fortement, exprimé par une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien. Le bucois avait les joues rouges et le souffle erratique mais ne perdit pas de temps à tenter de le reprendre, jetant presque dans les bras de son compagnon l'objet qu'il était parti chercher.

«Ouvre le chez toi!» lança Lucas, sa voix se trouvant quasiment instantanément couverte par le son strident annonçant la fermeture automatique des portes.

Le blondinet posa sa main sur la vitre desdites portes, son autre bras serrant contre son cœur le cylindre en carton que lui avait donné sa douce moitié. Il articula un «Je t'aime» qui fit rougir le jeune artiste puis le train se mit en branle, commençant lentement sa longue route. Buc le suivit le long du quai, comme dans les foutus films à l'eau de rose que regardait Jouy-en-Josas où les amoureux courraient après les trains dans un élan d'affection et de romantisme absolument inutile, mais s'en ficha complètement. Son cœur se serrait déjà...

Villeurbanne avait regardé ce drôle d'objet pendant un moment, son nom y étant clairement indiqué d'une écriture ronde et appliquée qu'il supposa être celle de son partenaire sans pour autant comprendre ce que ça pouvait bien être. Enfin, son Lulu lui avait dit de l'ouvrir qu'une fois chez lui alors autant prendre son mal en patience. Manque de chance, il ne pu trouver le temps d'ouvrir son cadeau que tard dans la soirée. Déjà plusieurs choses l'intriguait, la forme étrange et le poids léger de l'objet principalement. Localisant enfin le couvercle il le dévissa et retourna le cylindre, un rouleau de bonne taille lui tombant dans la main. Bon, finalement il allait faire un peu plus de place sur sa table. Une fois cela fait, il posa dessus ledit rouleau, long mais pas très épais et chercha à savoir s'il y avait une lettre ou autre chose dans le rangement mais rien. Le blond posa alors l'étui en carton vide sur un coté puis déroula ce qui semblait être une toile avec d'infinies précautions.

Se dévoila alors lentement sous son regard ébahi et les battements accélérés de son cœur un magnifique panorama de sa ville, une peinture à n'en pas douter mais d'une précision quasi photographique. Combien d'heures, de jours ou même de semaines son amant avait-il passé à créer tout ça...? Un grand nombre c'était certain. Surtout s'il s'était lancé dans ce projet en plus de son travail habituel. Il resta planté là bouche bée, ses doigts redessinant les contours de ce paysage qu'il connaissait bien évidemment comme sa poche. Ce qui était absolument ahurissant était sans doute le fait que Lucas avait pu faire un tel boulot sans être sur place. Et puis, ça n'avait rien de la beauté froide d'une simple photo ou d'une quelconque nature morte. Il y avait de l'amour dans cette peinture, des tonnes d'amour en fait et qui en plus, lui étaient totalement destinées. Pensée qui fut confirmée quand le blondinet lu la petite calligraphie dans un coin, soigneusement dissimulée pour ne pas gâcher l'harmonie de l'ensemble _«Pour Jules, avec tout mon amour. L.»_ reconnaissant sans peine la même écriture arrondie et soignée déjà présente sur l'étui.

«Va falloir que je trouve un cadre. Un très beau cadre ~ Et que je le mette à un endroit où je puisse le voir souvent surtout ~» conclut l'heureux destinataire de ce cadeau inattendu d'une voix douce d'où perçait pourtant une forte émotion et de la joie.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin des aventures de Vivi et Lulu, du moins pour le moment ^^<p>

J'espère que c'était une agréable lecture pour vous ~


End file.
